


One With Nature

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra goes to therapy, Cute, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Meditation, Mentioned Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Nature, Post-Canon, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora goes to Plumeria to pick Catra up from her therapy session with Perfuma. While there, she overhears quite a conversation between her girlfriend and the flower princess. (Catradora, Fluff, Canon)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 197





	One With Nature

It wasn't a secret that Catra had issues to work through. Her abusive behaviour in the past, her own abuse at the hands of Shadow Weaver, her own poor mental health during the waning days of the war. But with it all over and Catra being happily together with Adora, the cat had clearly made an effort to right the wrongs in her life.

Adora especially was glad that Catra was seeking to improve herself. Though she had already made great strides, Catra still had a few ways to go. So when she'd heard that Catra had more or less been seeking therapy from Perfuma, it made her even more proud of her girlfriend.

One afternoon, Adora had gone over to Plumeria to pick up Catra from her meditating session. Yes, Catra could have just rode back on Melog, but Adora wanted to surprise her by treating her to lunch. She was so proud of Catra and she deserved to be rewarded for her progress in her healing.

After leaving Swift Wind in the village, Adora made her way into the forest where Catra and Perfuma went to do their meditative sessions. It was peaceful, with just the gentlest breeze and the sound of a nearby stream accompanying the surroundings.

The forest was a little vast, but Adora managed to find the secret spot that Scorpia had told her Perfuma took Catra for their sessions... and it was so very worth it.

Catra and Perfuma were sat at the edge of a stream, meditating peacefully with their eyes closed. Adora stared, watching the pair of them breathing softly and deeply, relaxing. Their arms were outstretched and their fingers were held in a particular gesture, their thumbs pressed against their finger.

Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, Catra remained perfectly still, in touch with her inner zen. Adora had never seen her so focused and relaxed... Perfuma's therapy had really done wonders to help her. She was grateful that the flower princess had extended that offer to Catra.

"Are you feeling relaxed, Catra?" Perfuma asked.

Catra nodded. "Completely."

"Have you purged all your negative thoughts from your mind and accepted your inner peace?"

"Yes," Catra replied, sighing. "I am one with nature. I am one with myself."

Perfuma then looked over her shoulder and caught Adora in the corner of her eye. It wasn't actually that hard for people to sneak up on her like that. But since Adora was here... it gave her an idea for a topic she wanted Catra to talk about.

Her feelings for Adora.

"So... Catra," She spoke softly, looking over at her friend. "What's the first thing that comes to mind when I say the word... happiness?"

Instantly, Catra's mind was filled with the image of the beautiful blonde girl she loved. Her loving grin, those beautiful blue eyes, her kindness and compassion, that long silky hair of hers... not to mention those gorgeous muscles in her She-Ra form.

A smile formed on Catra's lips, the catgirl almost hearing Adora's voice in her head. Just the mere thought of her girlfriend put her at ease.

"Adora," she said, contently.

In the trees, Adora felt her cheeks glow pink.

"She's what you think of when you think of happiness?" Perfuma wondered, though she already knew that would have been Catra's answer.

Catra nodded. "She's everything to me. It was thanks to you that I got the courage to finally tell her how I felt. You told me to keep my heart open and... I did. Even when I thought Adora didn't want me, I went back for her because I loved her. I couldn't have made that choice without you."

Her voice was full of honesty and gratitude. Adora believed every word of it.

"Well, I was more than happy to help," Perfuma replied. "Keeping your heart open is always worth it in the end. I didn't give up on Scorpia either."

"I know... and I'm glad Scorpia and you are happy together,"

Perfuma blushed as well. It meant a lot to hear Catra say that. For the longest time, she'd hated Catra for how she'd treated a beautiful, innocent soul like Scorpia... but to really see her change and to be encouraging of her love for Scorpia was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her.

"But enough about me and her... how would you describe your relationship with Adora now?"

"Honestly, and... I know this sounds a little cheesy, but we're pretty much perfect. She never gave up on me and always does her best to make me happy, even when her just being there puts a smile on my face. I've never felt better since we finally got together."

"And you have no regrets?"

"None at all. I hope me and her can be together forever. I don't want to lose her again. She's got the biggest heart, the most beautiful face... and even when she does something completely stupid or falls flat on her face, I still love her. It's thanks to her that I know what love feels like."

Perfuma chuckled. "Well, I'm sure she's loved hearing that."

Catra's eyes widened, her ears and tail sticking up in complete shock. "Wait, what?!"

The darker-skinned girl turned around, smiling. "You can come out now, Adora."

Shyly, Adora exited the trees. She was blushing bright red and feeling very, very embarrassed. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh... hey."

Catra blushed as well. She too was embarrassed... thank goodness Adora had heard that and not Glimmer or the others. She'd never live it down, letting herself be so soft. She had a tough girl image to keep up after all.

Perfuma giggled. "Don't think I didn't see you hiding in the trees there."

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you," Adora excused. "You two seemed really... into things."

"You weren't disturbing us at all, don't worry," Perfuma insisted, smiling. "In fact, you're welcome to join us too. Even She-Ra needs to relax every now and then."

"Fair, but I just came to pick Catra up," Adora replied. "I'm taking her to lunch after this."

"Ah, I understand, another time then." Perfuma accepted, before she then grinned at Catra. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

As she left them, Catra moved over to Adora, still embarrassed. An awkward silence followed, Catra a little unsure of what to say. It wasn't every day that she confessed how much Adora meant to her. The silence continued for a few moments... before Adora spoke up.

"Did you... did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

Adora's eyes widened and she gazed at Catra lovingly. Moving in closer, she took Catra's hands into her own, interlocking fingers with her. Her eyes were full of love and she felt overjoyed that she meant so much to Catra, the woman she adored.

"All those beautiful things you said about me."

"Y-Yes," Catra admitted, shyly looking away. Composing herself, she glared at Adora sternly. "But if you tell anyone else that I actually said that mushy stuff out loud, I'm making you sleep on the floor."

Adora giggled. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"And I'll make sure they are," Catra teased, kissing Adora passionately. She cupped Adora's cheeks, closing her eyes and showing how much she loved again, this time physically. Adora melted, giving in to the sensation of Catra and her beautiful kiss.

Parting and touching foreheads with Adora, Catra grinned and purred softly. "So... you said you were treating me to lunch?"

"I sure am, sweetie," Adora cooed.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Some more Catradora fluff for you to sink your gay teeth into :3. I love the idea of Perfuma and Catra having these therapy sessions. It's nice for Catra to be able to work through her issues and her recovery with someone as understanding as her.

See you next time!


End file.
